The Animatronics (The Fright Dome: Five Nights at Freddy's)
Summary The Animatronics (Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy) are the main and only antagonists of The Fright Dome: Five Nights at Freddy's horror attraction. They are a group of four murderous robots who are the mascots for a pizza-arcade place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The robots stalk and try to kill the "visitors", whom have come into the establishment after hours. Aside from the recent murderous intent, they have a dark past, as one of them committed the "Bate of '87", in which a guest of unknown age had their frontal lobe bitten off. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: The Animatronics (Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy), the "characters" Origin: Five Nights At Freddy's/The Fright Dome Gender: Genderless (Are robots) Age: Unknown Classification: Killer robots, mascots Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Stealth Mastery (Can stealthily move around the establishment), Natural Weaponry (via sharp teeth and jaws), possibly Enhanced Senses (Can follow and stalk visitors throughout a dark establishment, many times when they would be able to even see the possible victims) Attack Potency: Wall level (It is stated the animatronics could easily kill the visitors given the chance. One of them were responsible for the "Bite of '87", which crushed the frontal lobe of a human's head. Those feat would be within this tier) Speed: Normal Human (Are stated to stalk and presumably keep up with the visitors throughout the attraction), possibly Peak Human (Freddy is seemingly able to move from outside the attraction to the stage without being noticed and in a short amount of time) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Can shove an adult human into a metal filled suit, to the point of crushing and killing them) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (They have heavy metal endoskeletons. Scales to Striking Strength) Stamina: Unknown, likely high (via being a robot) Range: At least standard melee range (Are stated to be larger than normal humans) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average (They are skilled stalkers, and are given basic computer programming to shove endoskeletons. Are able to sing songs and understand english) Standard Tactics: The main strategy of the animatronics revolve around stealth. Once in hiding they stalk an opponent till they are ready to attack. Aside from stealth, they have no real strategy. Weaknesses: None notable Notes: * Due to the drastic similarities between all the animatronics (to the point of being identical in mindset, intelligence, strategy, and in abilities), as well as the fact they are usually always with each other, having separate profiles for every singular animatronic would repetitive and unnecessary. Due to that, and that they work as a unit, this is group profile. * While most of the lore is non-canon to this incarnation of the group, the first Five Nights at Freddy's phone call is, and can be used for feats and scaling purposes. Gallery Five Night's At Freddy's- Fright Dome Walk-thru (read description) FNaFFrightDome.jpg Fright Dome 2016 - Five Night's at Freddys Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Horror Characters Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Stealth Masters Category:Bears Category:Foxes Category:Birds Category:Rabbits Category:Murderers Category:Monsters Category:Robots Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Crossover Characters Category:The Fright Dome Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Rabbits Category:Theater Characters